RACKS
by Kurosuna no Kazuo
Summary: Complete OC fic, no canon characters here besides Naruto ones! When the forces of Life, death, Space, and time are together in one place, how do they work, and how they handle the souls that have ties to the past, bloody world of the Shinobi?
1. In the beginning

PARENTAL ADVISORY: MATURE CONTENT! The following story contains scenes of graphic violence, sexual activity, and inappropriate language. By reading this you agree that you are at least 18 years of age, or have parental or similar consent to read this story. Kurosuna no Kazuo is not responsible if you get in trouble for reading this! You were warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series I'm using; I wouldn't be writing these fanfics if I did.

Author's note: Yo! Welcome to this fanfic! I classified it under Haruhi/Naruto because Haruhi is the series it resembles the most, and Naruto will show up later on, I promise! So I'm sorry if this fanfic fails to meet your expectations! Those of you who are interested, please read, you may be pleasantly surprised! And please review and look at my other works if you like this one! I promise I won't disappoint if you enjoy a good read!

_In the beginning, there were four forces who worked together to create everything we know… Time came first; it created a balance of events and set everything to happen in one perfect motion. Space came second; it created the universe and all the wonders it had to offer. Life came third; it brought about the beginning of thoughts and all who lived in it, as well as the ability to create to the sentient beings. Death came last to preserve the law of the previous three, and always collected the souls of all those around it when their time with life had finished and brought them to the beginning of creation once more…_

The newspaper was crumbled up and tossed away as the young high school girl finished reading it, and she sighed.

"Dammit! Why did I have to buy that!? It's not good enough for a song!" she sighed again "Ah well, it's not like any of the clubs at school have anything to offer, anyway…" Meet Rika, just your average high school girl with a rebellious attitude towards school in general, she never bothered wearing the standard uniform they had assigned to the girls at her school, it was her first year, so she was about 16 years of age. She wore a punk rock T-shirt with a large Anarchy symbol on it, and a pair of blue jeans, her headphones were wide and wrapped around her neck, and on her back she carried her backpack, and a large guitar in its case, large and bulky, but she had gotten used to carrying it around since elementary, so it didn't bother her. She got to school and sat down in her desk, opened up her guitar case, holding her guitar in her hands, completely ignoring the teacher's rambling about equations and whatnot. "Ugh… I hate math…" She thought to herself as the teacher went on and on about fractions and whatnot. As soon as she gripped her guitar, he noticed there was a note on it, and she unfolded the note to reveal a stern message from her mother

"Rika, you have two choices, join a club in school today or get out of the house, I don't care which club it is, but if you don't join one, you won't pass through school!" Rika sighed as she crumpled up the note and tossed it out the window from where she was sitting. She went deep into thought "A club, huh? Wonder which one I should join…" She thought about all the athletic clubs, none of them really interested her, and her endurance wasn't that much unless she was rocking out, so those were no-goes. She then thought about the arts clubs, and she sighed once she realized there were no instrumental clubs besides orchestra, she had no problem listening to orchestra, but she wanted to rock out, not listen to some short, fat guy pointing a stick. After school, she started wandering around and found a clubhouse that wasn't being used. She noticed it was locked but heard talking on the other side. She started knocking… and knocking, and knocking… a light male voice finally said

"Kouin, you go get the door! You're closest!" She stopped knocking and as soon as the door was unlocked, she kicked it right open, slamming the guy who opened it in the face, and he slumped down to the ground in pain. There were four of them, the guy she knocked down, a girl wearing dark clothing reading a book, a cute redhead who was giggling at what just happened, and another guy, with light blond hair and the standard school uniform with a smile.

"Hello, everyone! Can I ask you all which club this is!?" The light blond boy responded

"You might want to help Kouin up first…" Rika looked over and gasped

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" she held out her arm for him to grab it, which he did, and he nodded in saying thanks, The girl reading the book said softly

"You're making a mistake… we are not a club, we are merely using this room because no one else decided to…" Rika smiled wide and asked

"Can everyone here play a musical instrument!?" Kouin nodded

"I play the drums, like in a rock band…" The light redhead girl smiled and said with glee

"I can play Piano! And I can also do a keyboard if ya want!" The light blond boy chuckled some and responded to her

"Well, I can't play guitar, but I can sing pretty well…" The girl reading responded without moving her book

"I can play Bass guitar or lead guitar… whichever feels better for me…" Rika smiled wide

"All Right! If that's the case! Do you guys mind if we started up our own rock band here in the school and called it a club!?" None of them seemed to disagree, they were getting bored anyway, and the light haired boy nodded

"Sure! What should we call ourselves?" Rika thought about that for a moment and then decided to ask

"Hold up… what are your guy's names to start out with? I'm Rika!"

The light haired boy smiled and responded

"Nice to meet you, Rika, my name is Chi, the one reading the book is my twin sister, Shi." Chi pointed to the redhead and continued "This cute one here is Aida, and the one who's face you just slammed is Kouin!" Aida didn't notice the cute comment as she started sketching a mountain on her art pad she always carried with her, Kouin shot a glare at Chi which went completely ignored as Chi stared at Aida lovingly. Rika thought about it for a moment and nodded

"All right! From this day forward, we will be known as RACKS!" The people in the club automatically realized it was an acronym for all their first names. So begins the story of RACKS, but for what the future holds… well, only time can tell…


	2. A rebellious nature

Author's note: Thank you to Shi, Zuko Halliwell, and my wonderful gf Devoted2charmed for your reviews! A note to Gladiator Beast MCK: first and foremost you haven't flamed me because flamers don't apologize for flaming and you stated your honest opinion, as well as offered me advice. That was not flaming, that was critiquing and I thank you kindly for your review. Please keep up with this! Read my other works too!

The four students had nothing to do. Sure they all dressed up as students but there was something interesting about them, only two of them wore the proper outfit. The other two wore it simply because they enjoyed the uniforms. Those four students were listed under classes, but for some reason, were not doing a thing, they never showed up to class, and spent most of their days in there. No one knew exactly why, but they were always treated this way. They knew full well, though. Kouin and Shi were reading, Shi was reading a novel with a dark title, whereas Kouin was reading a suspense story. Shi was wearing a black hate, it seemed like a mix of a ten gallon hat and a top hat, and it was all black. Aida looked over and smiled as she saw it on her head, she ran over and snatched it off, giggling the entire time. Shi's eyes sharpened, and she walked over to Aida and took back her hat after shooting a mean look at Aida. Aida simple stuck out her tongue at Shi. None of the four had any power of the other; it was always decided like that. Chi couldn't take his eyes off Aida; everything about her just seemed to entrance him, and he never told her, but he did leave a lot of hints. He walked over to her and held her hand

"If you need anything, just let me know…" Aida responded with a blank stare. She was a bit of an airhead, even if her skills were extraordinary.

"Uhh I'm fine! Thanks, though!" just at that moment, the door knocked and Chi yelled out

" Kouin! You go get the door! You're closest!" The door slammed into his face as he answered it, and he fell on the floor. Aida giggled at the sight of her older brother being knocked around like a rental clown at a kid's party.

"Hello, everyone! Can I ask you all which club this is!?" Chi responded

"You might want to help Kouin up first…" Rika looked over and gasped

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" she held out her arm for him to grab it, which he did, and he nodded in saying thanks, Shi said softly as she heard all this commotion, not leaving her eyes off her book.

"You're making a mistake… we are not a club, we are merely using this room because no one else decided to…" Rika smiled wide and asked

"Can everyone here play a musical instrument!?" Kouin nodded

"I play the drums, like in a rock band…" Aida smiled and responded with glee.

"I can play Piano! And I can also do a keyboard if ya want!" Chi chuckled some and responded to her

"Well, I can't play guitar, but I can sing pretty well…" Shi responded without leaving her eyes off her book,

"I can play Bass guitar or lead guitar… whichever feels better for me…" Rika smiled wide

"All Right! If that's the case! Do you guys mind if we started up our own rock band here in the school and called it a club!?" None of them seemed to disagree, they were getting bored anyway, and this girl interested them.

"Sure! What should we call ourselves?" Rika thought about that for a moment and then decided to ask

"Hold up… what are your guy's names to start out with? I'm Rika!"

Chi smiled and responded,

"Nice to meet you, Rika, my name is Chi, the one reading the book is my twin sister, Shi." Chi pointed to the redhead and continued "This cute one here is Aida, and the one who's face you just slammed is her brother, Kouin!" Aida didn't notice the cute comment as she started sketching a mountain on her art pad she always carried with her, Kouin shot a glare at Chi which went completely ignored as Chi stared at Aida lovingly. Rika thought about it for a moment and nodded

"All right! From this day forward, we will be known as RACKS!" The people in the club automatically realized it was an acronym for all their first names. Kouin scoffed

"People will think we're a bunch of perverts with a name like that…" Rika smiled wide

"So!? It's not like that matters! We just need to make music and people will love us!" Shi then took one look at Rika and her eyes automatically widened, she blushed and returned her eyes to her book. She was the only one who knew why they were so interested in her… they had seen her ancestor… Rika had no idea.

_Not again! What the hell are you doing out here!? _

_What's that matter to you, anyway!? No one has the right to tell me what to do!_

_Who do you think you're talking to!? I'm your father!_

_So what!? Just because you fucked mom and she shoved me out of her system means nothing! I ain't your slave!_

_Do you seriously have no shame!? Why do you always have to cause trouble for us, Kichiro!?_

_Because the world is more important than rules! Remember that!_

_That's preposterous! Rules and laws are the reason why the world hasn't been thrown into chaos! Without accepting them, you'll only become an outcast!_

_You mean I'll be different! And I'd rather be an outcast than a slave!_

_That still gives you no right to pull off stupid things like this! And you're eleven, Kichiro! You could be thrown into jail! Then you'll really be a slave!_

_No one's caught me yet! And Jiraiya-sensei is always supportive of this sort of thing! … OW! WHO THE HELL!?_

_Forgive me, Izanagi-san… might I teach my student some discipline?_

_  
By all means, Kazuo-san…_

_Kazuo-sensei! What the hell!? Why are you letting this happen!?_

_Tsunade-sama is quite tired of your shenanigans, and Jiraiya is currently being punished by her… you're next… _

_No! I won't go! You can't make me! I- ugh…._

_Thanks for knocking him out… Shi…_

_It's no problem at all, Kazuo-sensei… _

_Well, I'll drag him off to Tsunade-sama's office, you can take the rest of the day off._

_Thank you so much, Kazuo-sensei._

Shi couldn't believe it! Right in front of her eyes! It was the descendant of her former teammate! Izanagi Kichiro!

Author's note: DUN DUN DUN! Yeah, now we know how this ties into Naruto! Whoo! Leave reviews!


	3. Life, Death, Space, Time

Author's note: Thank you to Shi, Who am I?, and of course, my wonderful girlfriend, Devoted2charmed for reviewing! Also, Shi, I appreciate what you did for me on myspace, it really meant a lot… so this chapter was written especially for you!

Chi gave a wide smile to his sister as he noticed the same thing; he walked over to her and whispered into her ear

"The shinobi have long since died out… but their descendants still remain…" Shi nodded slowly

"Indeed… it seems I will never be free of Kichiro's nature… what can you tell me of her, brother?"

Chi took one look at her as if he were staring into her soul, and responded softly

"Energetic… loud… self-centered… artistic… perverted… rebellious… She's essentially the female version of him… her parents must have had a hell of a time raising her…" Shi nodded

"She seems more focused on her music… Think you can keep an eye on her, brother?" Chi smiled

"By all means…" Rika then looked over at everyone and said

"All right! Now we need to decide on what we're wearing!" Aida squealed

"Clothing!? We get to wear costumes while we play!?" Rika nodded

"Yup! And they're gonna look awesome, too!" Aida jumped up and down now

"What are they gonna look like!? Can I design them!? Please!? I want to!" Rika chuckled a bit

"You're excited, aren't you? I wonder how fast you can make 'em!" Aida responded "I can have them all done within five minutes if you tell me what they're supposed to be!" Rika looked at her strangely

"Five minutes…?" Aida nodded "Yup! I'll only need a minute per person's outfit!" Kouin snapped

"Aida! This isn't the time for that sort of-" Even though he protested, it was too late, and Aida drew up Rika's outfit, it was a black leather outfit with jeans and a shirt that had a large capital R and a guitar wrapped around it, a few seconds later, it fell out of the canvas and the picture was gone. Chi and Shi both stayed silent, Kouin was shaking his head, and Rika was speechless. She went over to her newly appointed outfit and looked at it in the mirror as dumbstruck as a child who just saw a magician saw himself in half. Soon enough, Rika turned around and shouted out

"OH THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Aida smiled and giggled at the compliment thrown at her, and Chi smiled as well, Shi didn't move a muscle. Rika asked Aida

"Can you make anything!? Is that a magical canvas or something!?" Aida seemed confused

"Huh? Magical? Is it, Kouin?" Kouin shook his head

"No, Aida… it's not…" he seemed a little peeved about the whole thing, but he knew this was going to happen, the time was right. Rika looked over at the others and said

"I'm going to change in the bathroom! Please watch over my stuff!" with that, Rika left the room and charged for the bathroom, Kouin spoke next

"We have about ten minutes until she returns… Might I ask now that the time has presented itself, why are we all so interested in this girl…? She seems to have a ripple in her own personal rift…" Chi spoke next

"Kouin, she's the descendant of Izanagi Kichiro, don't you think it might be more interesting to see how his bloodline progressed?" Aida giggled some more

"I made her really pretty! I can't believe she came out as well as she did!" being completely oblivious to the topic at hand, Shi spoke next

"I just hope she isn't as much of a headache as Kichiro was… Kouin, when does Kazuo's descendant appear?" Kouin gave the exact time

"Today at 12:05 PM, it's 11:58 AM now. There's no mistaking it at all… as for her being as much as a headache as Kichiro… that's Chi's department, isn't it?" Chi nodded

"She carries a lot of his personalities, born under the Aquarian symbol, however, her obsession seems to be more focused around music than what Kichiro was obsessed about…" Aida asked Chi

"So what was Kichiro's obsession? Was it funny?" Chi chuckled some more as he remembered

"Yes, it was actually… his obsession was-" he felt a cold blade on his neck, and his sister's dark black scythe carrying it, as she held it to his neck

"That is not something you should freely speak of, brother…" Chi didn't move a muscle, he wasn't scared, but he didn't move and just sighed "As you wish, my sister…" Aida stuck out her tongue at Shi, and complained

"Hey! Be nice to your younger brother! If Kouin ever did something like that to me, I'd have to stomp him with a mountain!" Kouin knew that would never happen, it was his special ability after all… Shi grunted and looked at Aida sternly

"Don't think just because we can balance each other out mean that we still can't ask things of others!" Chi played a calming tune with his voice, similar to the sound of a lullaby mixed together with prayer, using a gentle tone to calm everyone down, when he was finished, Rika slammed the door open again, the scythe was gone and she looked at Chi dumbstruck

"Was… was that…you!? You just sung right now!?" Chi smiled

"Yup! That was me!" Rika gulped and she shook with excitement and tackled Chi with a hug

"You're perfect! I can't wait to hear you sing on stage! I just can't! God this is so exciting!"

Aida giggled some more

"She looks really happy!" Rika's eyes widened as she just remembered something and said it after both herself and Chi got off the floor

"Oh yeah! That's right! We need a teacher for this club, so I went and got us one!" The four of them nodded, and Shi's eyes sharpened, soon enough, a man wearing a black business suit and a pair of glasses walked in, he seemed a bit surprised and looked around

"This is new… Oh, I'm Sugimura Hiroki, so please just call me Sugimura-sensei. I teach creative writing and martial arts… and I guess I'll be the club manager for this umm… What is this, Rika?" Rika smiled and pointed to him like she was making a declaration

"This is now the new room of the hit Rock band, RACKS!" Shi looked over at Sugimura and her eyes widened, he looked just like Kazuo, but his personality was that of…

_Aiko-chan! Aiko-chan, where are you!?_

_I'm right here, Kazuo-kun!_

_Hey! No fair tackling me like that!_

_Too bad, I got you anyway! So what did you call me here for, Kazuo-kun?_

_Well, Aiko-chan, I just wanted to let you know… it's happening a month from now…_

_Really!? Is everyone coming!?_

_Yes! I invited Haori, Sasa-chan,and I even slipped an invite to Kyeko-sama while you weren't looking!_

_Hey! No fair, Kazuo! I wanted to give that to my mom!_

_Too bad, I did it anyway!_

_Kazuo-kun… are you sure you're happy with this… with me…? What about Satsuki…?_

_She's been gone from my life for a very long time… I'm sure she's probably dead by now… and Aiko-chan… you are better for me than she ever was… _

_Kazuo-kun… you're too good to me… you make me feel like a bad girlfriend…_

_I wouldn't be such a good boyfriend if it weren't for you, Aiko-chan… and I never would have asked you to do this if you were a bad girlfriend… I love you… there's no other way around it…_

_Kazuo-kun… I love you too… I'm so glad I have you… You've done so much for me… and I want to help you do more…_

_As long as I have you by my side… we can do anything together…_

Shi knew it the moment she took one look at him, he had the body of Kazuo, but inside was the beating heart of his wife, Aiko Kazumi.

Author's note: so waddup people! Try to guess who has which power, this chapter should have given it away, but if you don't know, it's all good, Rika doesn't either… yet! So see if you can guess!


	4. First Rockout Session

**Author's note**: Thank you to Shi and Devoted2charmed for your reviews! I know, I know, I'm the worst at picking what to update, but I felt this one needed it right now so, please enjoy! Song: Black Winter Night by DragonForce.

**Special note**: this is how the songs will be played, so tell me what you think of the formatting! And just for fun, follow the lyrics and listen to the song while you read this!

Practice took place immediately that day, in the auditorium of the school. Aida made the instruments to start out with; Chi had his own clean microphone that he had just recently got from Aida's painting skills. Kouin had a black and white drum set with a double bass pedal and specialty drumsticks made from the most durable wood available, so they would last a long time. Shi's bass and lead guitars were both scythe-shaped, she specifically requested it to be that way, and it was the first time Rika saw her smile, a bloodthirsty smile, but a smile nonetheless. Aida got her keyboard that could also change into a keytar when she wanted it to, when in keytar form, it was wild and free like a river, but when on the supporting bipod, it was as firm and as steady as a mountain. Rika had no need for Aida's instruments, for she already had her own guitar, little did she know that Aida created it, too, the moment she was born. Her guitar had a large message on it that seemed to be spray-painted it read "Zona Antifacista!" Sugimura seemed entirely amazed at Aida's abilities, but it was easy for him to keep it a secret, no one would believe him if he went around declaring that a student at a school he taught could create items with a simple canvas and a whim. Rika realized that the others were already ready to play, with the amps and speakers set up to play a song, she walked over to Chi and asked

"Umm… have you guys ever done this before?" Chi smiled wide and responded

"Nope! This is the first time any of us had ever played a musical instrument! And this is the first time I've sung since I was a small child!" She wouldn't believe he was an immortal just yet, so he had to keep her thinking they were "normal" for now, at least. Rika looked stunned

"Wait just a minute! Are you telling me that none of you have any actual experience with music! Why the hell are you all so carefree about it!" Aida smiled and responded

"Cause cares suck! They only make you wanna stop what you're doing and fall down!" Sugimura stepped in and responded

"Yeah, not just that, but you also don't have any lyrics sheets or music sheets or anything! How are you going to play! This isn't like acting where you can improvise!" Kouin sighed

"Just trust us, and trust that we can do this, without giving us the time to prove ourselves, you're only going to waste more time." Shi said nothing as she adjusted her hat, she merely stared at her own guitar and gripped it tighter, she felt more eager than any of the others. Chi spoke again

"Just let us play, and we'll do fine! It's as simple as that!" Rika responded

"Well if you guys can play that's fine. But what about me! I've never played with you guys nor do I know how to adjust my guitar for the songs we're gonna play!" Chi took a comforting look at Rika and said

"Just trust me. Keep your fingers on the guitar strings and listen to the music. Once you hear the drumsticks click three times, you'll know exactly what to do." Rika seemed confused but she did as she was told

"All right… but I've never heard about this before!" Chi smiled, and the rest of the immortals gave their own smirk or smile, Shi spoke now

"You will learn now, and that is all that matters." Rika nodded and gulped, she seemed so confused about it all. She heard the drumsticks click three times and…

_SASUKE!_

_My childish games in the leaf with you are over. I am going to Orochimaru!_

_Orochimaru is the man who killed the third! Do you think he'll give you power for free!_

_I don't care… as long as I can achieve my goal…_

_Then I'll have to take you back with force!_

_**Day after day as the bodies I slay and the sun becomes dark in the sky,**_

_**Everything's lost for this human race and the dawn of a new age will rise!**_

_**Rays of sunlight now all gone only visions of ice will remain,**_

_**Fallen ones and forgotten souls will rise up over the slain!**_

_Mom! Dad! Where are you! Older Brother! Mom and Dad are… Why! Why did this happen!_

_You fool…. of a little brother…_

_NO! OLDER BROTHER! DON'T SHOW ME THIS! DON'T DO THAT TO MOM AND DAD! NOOOOO!_

_Why… Why did you?_

_**No more hope!**_

_**As we raise our hands to the sky!**_

_**No more dreams!**_

_**As the rivers run dry!**_

_Foolish little brother… if you wish to defeat me… then hate and curse me!_

_Live a long and pathetic life… run… run and cling to your own pitiful existence!_

_And one day… when you have the same eyes as I do…_

_Come before me…_

_**Everything's lost all is left astray, only sorrow and sadness remains,**_

_**Curtains have dropped on our fallen world and the forces of darkness shall rise!**_

_**Why can't you see what has happened to thee? Can you not open your eyes!**_

_**Everything's lost, there is no retreat, and the valleys echo with pain!**_

_Was everything we did as team 7 meaningless to you!_

_No… you have become my closest friend…_

_Your closest friend…?_

_And it's for that reason… I will kill you._

_**No more hope!**_

_**As we raise our hands to the sky!**_

_**No more dreams!**_

_**As the rivers run dry!**_

_Even you were waiting anxiously for this, right?_

_Neither Kakashi nor Sakura are here now…_

_Bastard…_

_I'll beat you back to your old self!_

_**On the endless seas of madness we sail forevermore!**_

_**And the endless tears of sadness towards the distant shores!**_

_**When the flame has died forever, we stand one and all!**_

_**With the power of the almighty sword!**_

_CHIDORI!_

_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!_

_RASENGAN!_

_EAT THIS!_

_**We fight the battle on the fields tonight!**_

_**To save us from the master of all evil sign**_

_**And to the battle on! Forever standing strong!**_

_**We feel the fire power of the night warriors!**_

_Do you know, Naruto… that full-fledged shinobis can read each other's minds through their fists?_

_There is no need for words…_

_You are naïve… Naruto…_

_Can you read my mind! What I feel!_

_**No more tomorrow, dying of sorrow!**_

_**Over the mountains and up through the trees, **_

_**Travelling across seven seas!**_

_Sasuke… you truly mean to kill me… How are we friends?_

_For some reason… I don't understand it… but…_

_I won't let Orochimaru take you!_

_SASUKE! YOU WON'T GO TO OROCHIMARU! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK YOUR LIMBS, I WILL STOP YOU!_

_**No more hope!**_

_**As we raise our hands to the sky!**_

_**No more dreams!**_

_**As the rivers run dry!**_

_This power… What the hell are you!_

_I'm your friend!_

_That's why I break apart your limbs if I have to! _

_I'm not letting him have you!_

_**On the endless seas of madness we sail forevermore!**_

_**And the endless tears of sadness towards the distant shores!**_

_**When the flame has died forever, we stand one and all!**_

_**With the power of the almighty sword!**_

_Don't you see it now!_

_If you don't, I promise you right now…_

_I'll beat you down and break you like a twig!_

_If that's what I need to do to bring you back!_

_**We fight the battle on the fields tonight!**_

_**To save us from the master of all evil sign**_

_**And to the battle on! Forever standing strong!**_

_**We feel the fire power of the night warriors!**_

_Shut the hell up… What do you know about me!_

_Someone like you... without family or siblings… WHAT DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! HUH!_

_We suffer because of our bonds… YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE THEM!_

_It's true… I don't understand… about real families or brothers…_

_When I'm with you… I wonder if it's like having a brother…?_

_Why, Naruto…? Why do you go so far for me?_

_For me… this is one of the first bonds I've had!_

_That's why… I WILL STOP YOU!_

_I see now… If that's the case… I'LL JUST HAVE TO SEVER THAT BOND!_

Rika had no idea what she was seeing, the moment Kouin tapped the drumsticks three times she was playing speed metal and power metal fused into one! Shi was accompanying her with the solos; Kouin was playing the drums with such speed, grace, and endurance! Aida played the keyboard perfectly with the song, and Chi sang as if it were his last day alive! It was a rush unlike anything she had ever felt! But what really stole the moment for her… was these visions… Who was this Sasuke? Who was this Naruto? Why were they fighting? Why did they suffer? And she continued playing the song with incredibly complex solos while thinking all of this and seeing them fight at the same time like it was second nature! She looked over at Sugimura, whose eyes were bulging out of his skull for the sheer admiration he had in front of him for this sort of skill.

_**WHOA WHOA OH OH WHOA OH OH!**_

_**WHOA WHOA OH HO HO!**_

_**WHOA WHOA WHOA OH OH OH OH WHOOOOOOOA!**_

_**WHOA WHOA OH OH WHOA OH OH!**_

_**WHOA WHOA WHOA HO HO!**_

_**WHOA WHOA WHOA OH OH OH OH WHOOOOOOOA!**_

_Now then… it's finally ending…_

_This battle…_

_And all the battles until now!_

_From now on…_

_**On the endless seas of madness we sail forevermore!**_

_**And the endless tears of sadness towards the distant shores!**_

_**When the flame has died forever, we stand one and all!**_

_**With the power of the almighty sword!**_

_NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_**We fight the battle on the fields tonight!**_

_**To save us from the master of all!**_

_**We fight the battle on the fields tonight!**_

_**To save us from the master of all evil sign**_

_**And to the battle on! Forever standing strong!**_

_**We feel the fire power of the night warriors!**_

_**THE POWER OF THE NIGHT WARRIORS!**_

The song ended just like that with just a few more chords and drums and a lingering effect of the keytar. Rika was breathing heavily at the end of it all and felt a rush leave her body, she felt as though she had one of the greatest moments of her life, and that was just one song. Sugimura stood up and applauded, and so did the janitor and about ten or so teachers that entered. The principal's presence was made known as he entered the room. He made his way through the teachers who let him have passage like a king in his courtyard. He walked over to the bowing Sugimura and asked

"Sugimura-sensei… are these students under your supervision?" Sugimura nodded

"Yes… they are… this is a new club… this is the new hit rock band called RACKS." Chi smiled over at the principal

"Hope you enjoyed the song sir!" The principal looked over, gave a slight nod and asked Sugimura again

"Have they done the forms?" Rika ran over to her guitar case and pulled them out, they were made before they started playing and she handed them over to the principal

"Band leader, Shizuku Rika… reporting with my papers." The principal pulled out his glasses and read the papers and nodded

"Understood… you are free to use the auditorium so long as it is after school… rock on…" Rika squealed for joy and jumped up and down in place, and the principal continued

"But in exchange, Rika… I expect to see you in your school uniform from now on…" he turned over to the other four on stage

"And you four in class!" Chi smiled wide, as did Aida

"Well, why not?"

"Okay! Class time!"

Shi and Kouin sighed some.

"What a pain…"

"Waste of time…"

The principal looked at Rika and she nodded

"Agreed, sir." The principal smiled

"Good… I'll expect a concert for the culture festival this coming November." Rika smiled wide

"You got it, sir!" When they all left, and only the six of them were left in the auditorium, both Rika and Sugimura had the same question on their minds, so they asked at the same time as well.

"What the hell just happened!" Kouin sighed and said

"The time isn't yet right to reveal it… but it will come…" Rika asked

"How will I know when!" Aida smiled

"Well, if we told you that, we'd ruin the surprise!" Sugimura sighed

"You five… incredibly strange… but incredibly talented… I'll expect to see you all here tomorrow after school then… clean up on stage and then you can go home. He walked out, leaving only the five on stage, Rika then asked Chi

"I saw visions while we were playing, Chi! Visions! Two boys were fighting! One was called ummm… was it Sakura… and the other one was… I don't remember, but he was blond, and they were fighting! With weird, but kick-ass powers! The song seemed to fit it entirely! Chi smiled wide again

"I see… well, if it happens again, you let me know…" Rika seemed confused

"What! You mean you know what they are!" Chi nodded

"Of course I do… we all do…" Aida then shrunk all the instruments except Rika's Guitar into the size of toys, and placed them all in an empty part of the guitar case. Rika would carry around the instruments, seeing as she was the band leader.

"What are you guys? Superhuman?" Kouin sighed and said

"It's still safe to talk in riddles for now…" he continued "We are the beginning." Aida spoke next

"We are the end." Chi spoke next

"An order of balance." Shi finished it off

"To unite all creation…" Rika still seemed confused

"Umm… what! What does that mean!" Chi smiled again, Rika noticed that he does that a lot.

"You'll find out once he decides the time is right… Right, Kouin?" Kouin nodded softly and spoke again

"Time for us to go then…" Chi smiled at her warmly

"See you tomorrow…" They headed for the auditorium doors and opened it, Rika gave a power chord on her guitar and they all turned around.

"Like I give a fuck! Today was the best rockout session I've ever had! So whether you guys are superhuman or some other shit means nothing! We're band mates! That's all that matters!" Aida and Chi smiled wide, Shi and Kouin gave a small smirk. Shi whispered

"Very interesting, indeed… dear brother…"

Author's note: GUESS WHAT KIDDIES! I SPENT THE LAST THREE DAYS DOING NOTHING BUT WATCHING LORD OF THE RINGS, AND I SPENT SIX HOURS WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND IT IS NOW 5:30 AM! ! Please leave reviews ^_^ v


End file.
